Welcome To The End Of The World
by loveless-chan
Summary: i cant give dicriptions! i am no good at them. just read it, and if ya dont like it dont read more.


I'm alone…  
In this crazy world…  
It's full of these disgusting, rotten creatures that eat people.  
They wander around with no real motivation.  
They can't speak or think or even really run unless they're newly dead or have non-broken legs.  
All they want is to eat and spread the disease.

I have proof that that's all they want.

I passed a few "_rotters",_ as I call them, during my traveling.  
One of them was strung up near a survivor camp that didn't let me in. They put it on a metal leash so it couldn't get away but it was also too close to me; for scarring purposes.  
Then the sickos set it on fire just to scare me even more.

Well, it worked.

But it wasn't the fact that it was a _"rotter"_ or the fact that it was after me that scared me.  
It was the fact that at that moment I finally realised: these things are just walking corpses.  
It was the fact that even though it was on fire -and I could smell the vomit inducing stench of burning flesh mixed with the usual rotting flesh smell- it was still trying to get me.

Another time was when I saw one of them get shot in the heart. The bullet went straight through… it kept on trying to get the shooter until it succeeded.

But sometimes it's the living you shouldn't trust. About two days ago, my group and I learned that the hard way.

I don't much feel like elaborating on that story.

And right about now, I've come to a cross roads.  
Well, no, it's not a cross roads. It's a 4-way intersection. Every end I'm not at is filled with at least twenty _"rotters"_.

So I do the smart thing. Go into the woods.

At least, I _think_ it's the smart thing.

I make a mad dash for the tree line to check for any _"rotters"_.  
There aren't any, thank god.  
So I start walking. Walking is good. Never stop moving unless you have to.  
But when I stop, it's usually only to eat and sleep or take a quick break so I can go to the bathroom.  
At night I make a small, easy to put out, fire to cook with and then pack everything up and secure it to a tall tree so that no one can see or get it. Then I climb up and secure myself to either the trunk or a branch. That's where I sleep now; in trees.  
Thank fucking god I had a shelter and a group all through the winter.

But right now it's still probably between 3 and 4 pm. The sun will set at about 5:30pm tonight.

I take one more step after not even ten minutes of walking in the woods and then I hear a weird noise.

Like a bone snapping.  
I hate that noise.

And I hope to all hell that the fucking noise wasn't a "_rotter"_ eating someone.

I follow more of the same noises to a sort of clearing. There, in the middle of a pack of _"rotters"_, is a woman. She had to katana's; One in each hand.  
She kept swinging at the damned things, taking heads clean off shoulders and slicing appendages off. It was kind of hypnotic to an insomniac like me.

She finally cut down the last one, a man with one arm and no nose, before she looked in every direction.

"You can come out now." She said suddenly.

So she did see me…

I grabbed the closest blunt object to me and held it to my chest. It was a sort of… log I think.  
Then I popped off the ground like I had a giant spring on my ass.

"Put it down." She told me while she wiped her swords down with a really ratty rag. Where she got it from so quickly; I had no clue. What I did know was that she needs a new one.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" She asked me calmly.

"Don't wanna." I told her.

"I won't hurt you unless you hurt me." She told me.

I thought it over for a second. Maybe I should put it down.  
I decided against it.

"I don't trust you. The last person who said that broke their promise."  
I shifted my weight to one foot, ready to lunge.

I didn't need to though.

"Wanna team up?" she asked.

I stared at her. Did she not just hear me? I just told her I don't trust her and her reply is _"Wanna team up?"_?  
Really?!

"I'd rather not." I told her.

"Awe, c'mon. That way you won't be by yourself. Plus, I have weapons and you don't."

Well, I can't really argue with that kinda logic…

"Fine." I sighed.

"Cool." She smiled at me.

My reply to her was a grumble.

"My name is Ralia." She said happily, extending a hand towards me.

Her attitude sure is easily changed.

"Airon." I said, taking her hand in mine and shaking it a few times.

And like just like that, I had a partner in this world.

I just didn't think we'd find people so soon after teaming up…


End file.
